New Chick
by Shinigami-Snow
Summary: This new girl comes to Ouran, but she knows Kyoya and calls him Kyo all the time. Can anyone tell her and her sister apart? What does the karate club think of her since she is the first girl to want in the club. find out by reading this (rating may change idk yet)
1. Chapter 1

**Hia guys im Rose_insanity! Hope yall like my story this one is the first one on all the others are on wattpad so yeaa anyways.. I love this Anime3 ^-^ **

I'm Kaitlyn Sayuki. I start at Ouran Academy tomorrow but i'm here today so I cant get to know my school campus and try not to get lost this time. Haha anyways my hair is mid-thigh length and black naturally. My eyes are bright blue, i'm about 5'6. I love martial arts, anime, youtubers, music, dance, singing, painting, drawing, and sketching. I don't like dark, fake people, thunder, the uniform or loud noises. Im not wearing that stupid canary yellow monstrosity though, im wearing baggy jeans and a heavy metal T-shirt. I'm one of those girls who can go makeup to mud in two seconds flat, not that I wear over excessive amounts of make up like most girls more like the basic black eyeliner and mascara. Anyway I'm not one of those crazed fangirls, like gross , I hate fake ass bitches who try to be like everyone else. I'm one who isn't afraid to be myself, I like to be me because i'm limited edition and the one and only me! Anyway now im wondering around the schools and looking at the clubs they have. Photography. Newspaper. Karate club! I pushed the door open and saw a few guys just chillin around hangin with their friends, surprisingly there was no girls in the club. I walked up to one of the boys and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I would like to join this club" Now that got all their attention causing them to gather around me.

"No way your a girl, girls cant fight" I smirked they don't know me yet.

"Hmmm really." I grabbed the closest guy to me and flipped him with a flick of my wrist. "Now hows that for a girl. He weighs twice my size consider what I said. Oh! By the way i'm Kaitlyn Sayuki nice talk"

"What?!" I heard them start to chatter about me since i'm very well at martial arts third highest here since my dad does own a few dojo's and my mother owns weapon companies.

"Hmm, music room three" I smiled wide since i'm a music lover/prodigy of course i'm going in there. So I pushed the heavy double doors only to be blinded by a bright light and pelted by rose petals. I swatted them away as I regained my vision I saw five guys- no wait four guys and a girl chorusing "welcome"

"Ahh a new princess I see" said the blond one who I recognized as Tamaki Suoh.

"I was looking for a music room thank you very much" I said annoyed. "And im no princess"

"You make a beautiful princess. Your as beautiful as a freshly picked rose" He said in a princely way but I knew it was just an act since this _was _the Ouran Host Club which I secretly thought of as the Ouran fake club since all they do is put on acts to flatter girl which I despise.

"Please quit with the fake act" I growled causing him to go to a corner and.. grow mushrooms? I felt arms circle around my waist and shoulders but kept my cool. "Hello Hitachiin-sans"

"How did you know it was us" Asked they one on the left.

"I'm just psychic"

"Really?!" They asked jumping back from me terrified.

"Totally" I nodded at Kyo who of course was typing on his laptop.

"Ms. Sayuki" He said closing his laptop. "How is the new weapon coming along"

"Great im working on the model but it will be done as soon as I test it out"

"Can't wait to see it i'm sure the police force will like it just like the others" Kyo said with his business smile.

"Kyoya-senpia you know her" Asked the girl just now speaking up.

"Yes, her family trains and arms my police force" Kyo looked at me knowingly.

"Wow really? I didn't know that"

"I'm Kaitlyn Sayuki, Pleasure to meet you all" I bowed politely.

"So you make weapons at your parents companies"

"And i'm a martial arts teacher" I nodded.

"Sorry we are late" I heard a small voice behind me the doors opening. I turned to see the one and only Misukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. I nearly jumped out of my skin! These two are my idols! "who are you?"

"Kaitlyn Sayuki, pleasure to meet you Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san" I bowed deeply for the two slightly higher martial arts boys.

"You the girl who is right behind my and Takashi in martial arts you know all different kinds of martial arts" I nodded smiling sweetly at my idols.

"I really admire the two of you. You are what inspired me to learn more martial arts since I leaned more toward the weapon company" I said with little emotion.

"Really wow that's so cool" Haninozuka said with stars in his huge brown eyes.

"So Ms. Sayuki what brings you back to japan?" Kyo asked.

"Well I got tired of the American scenery and wanted to come home" I shrugged. "Okay I've got to go I was looking for a music room see you later Kyo and by the way it's Kait remember kay bye now"

"Good bye Ms. Kait" With that I left in search of another music room which I found easily. I walked in and found a guitar playing it soon singing when it came time.

_**~Let her go by passenger**_

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missing home Only know you love her when you let her go And you let her go  
Staring at the bottom of your glass Hoping one day you'll make a dream last But dreams come slow and they go so fast You see her when you close your eyes Maybe one day you'll understand why Everything you touch surely dies  
But you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missing home Only know you love her when you let her go  
Staring at the ceiling in the dark Same old empty feeling in your heart 'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast Well you see her when you fall asleep But never to touch and never to keep 'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep  
Well you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missing home Only know you love her when you let her go And you let her go Oh oh oh no And you let her go Oh oh oh no Well you let her go  
'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missing home Only know you love her when you let her go  
'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missing home Only know you love her when you let her go And you let her go**_

I smiled at the familiar song. I walked over to a gorgeous shiny black piano and sat on the bench pressing the keys down playing another song.

_**~Roger Rabit by Sleeping with sirens**_

_**Ummmh  
Is there a right way for how this goes You've got your friends And you've got your foes They want a piece of something hot Forget your name like they forgot Ohhh Ain't that something  
So when I see you crash and burn I criticize your every word I'm trying to keep from going insane Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing Ummh Trying to be something... More  
Nobody's gonna love you if You can't display a way to capture this Nobody's gonna hold your hand And guide you through No it's up for you to understand Nobody's gonna feel your pain When all is done... And it's time for you to walk away  
So when you have today You should say all that you have to say Oh umm Say all that you have to say Ummm  
Is there a right way for being strong Feels like I'm doing things all wrong Still I'm here just holding on Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs Ohhh Just trying to show you something...  
More  
Nobody's gonna love you if You can't display a way to capture this Nobody's gonna hold your hand And guide you through It's up for you to understand Nobody's gonna feel your pain When all is done And it's time for you to walk away  
When you have today You should say all that you have to say  
Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing Look to yourself and you might find something It's time that we sorted out All of the things We complain about  
So listen close to the sound of your soul Take back a life We led once before If it ain't you then who? If if ain't of you Then who's gonna love you?  
Nobody's gonna love you if You can't display a way to capture this Nobody's gonna hold your hand And guide you through It's up for you to understand Nobody's gonna feel your pain When all is done And it's time for you to walk away  
When you have today You should say all that you have to say So when you have today Say all that you have to say**_

I smiled even bigger as I finished one of my favorite songs, but froze when I heard clapping. I slowly turned and saw the fake club smiling at me. I got up unconsciously clasping my hands behind my back.

"You can play and sing amazingly princess" Suoh said walking over and grabbing my hand. I pulled away in disgust.

"I'm no princess I told you this already" I growled.

"I want you to join the host club as our musician or entertainment" Suoh said pointing at me.

"Well I might already be joining a club" I smirked when the door opened revealing one of the boys from the karate club. "Speaking of"

"Kaitlyn Sayuki, your presence has been requested at the karate club." He announced.

"yes well I must go then but keep the musician job pen since i'm a prodigy and all I might take it" I walked gracefully to the door and turned to Kyo. "And we are going to be testing the weapon when I get home"

"Very well ms. Kait" He smirked at me before I turned and left to the karate club. I pushed the club room doors open and smirked at the boys who bowed as I walked past.

"I was requested?" I asked innocently.

"Yes we would like you to spare some of our men to see if you are liable to be in this all guys karate club" Said a guy with short brown hair he was a little taller than me but not much.

"Alright if you say so" I shrugged. "Where can I change, I definitely cant spare in jeans"

"Right in there" Another guy with blond hair pointed to a changing room. I nodded and went in changing into black tight material shorts and a neon green fitted tank top. I walked out and was pointed were to stand. I stood there pretending to examine my nails while they decide who was to fight me first. Once they decided I got into position not noticing the people coming in to watch me.

The guy charged at me since I was taught not to make the first move and he attempted to land a blow on my stomach but I flipped out of the way avoiding it but it only seemed to anger him. He charge again trying to hit me again but I caught it.

"Didn't you mommy every tell you not to hit a girl" I pouted falsely before shoving him back and gut punching him. I watched as he got up looking quite mad. I grabbed his flying fist and twisted it till I had it behind his back where he couldn't get free.

"I-i'm done okay you win this match" He pleaded and I let him go looking around at who I was to fight next and stood there not even in a fighting position but he still came at me which I of course saw coming. Gosh these guys are so predictable.

(Honey's POV)

I watched this girl fight the karate club, she is very good about the same level as me and Takashi. When she first told us she admired us, I don't think anyone caught it but her eyes where shining a little bit. I think she is an amazing singer.

"Next!" She called after shoving the guy away. Next was the karate club captain, he isn't that good, Kaitlyn could easily take his potion in the club if she joined. Kaitlyn was standing there waiting for his first move. He lunged at her but she flipped expertly out of the way causing him to land on the floor with his face. "To easy"

"You won't win that easily" The guy grumbled now standing up again. She punched him in the stomach and he fell down, the air knocked out of him.

"Won't I i'm pretty sure I just did" She crossed her arms smirking a smirk that could compete with Kyo-chans.

"Fine we will let you know as soon as possible if you can join or not"She nodded grabbing her stuff still not noticing us.

"Hello host club. Like what what you see" She giggled at Tama-chan, the twins and Haru-chan because they were gaping at her.

"You did so good Ka-chan" I bounced happily over to her smiling brightly. Her eyes lit up but she remained calm emotion wise when I said this, she beamed at me.

"Thank you Haninozuka-san" She bowed.

"Call me Honey and him Mori" I said smiling at her.

"Okay Honey, well I guess i'm going to start at the host club as a musician then, what time to I need to be there tomorrow?"

"Right after school Kait"

"Mkay see yea! Oh! And Kyo i'll have Kat with me to"

"Okay she can come as well" She nodded and left.

_I wonder who Kat is?_

**Done with the first chapter! Hope yall liked! ^-^ **

**Kaitlyn: Just hurry up and end this already im tired!**

**Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer**

**Kaitlyn: Fine, Rose-insanity does not own Ouran Academy, but she does own me and any other OC's she puts in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter ^-^ hope yall like this. This was one of those random off the top of my head kind of things and i'm pretty much obsessed with writing fanfics :3 im trying to think up one of Kuroshitsuji for the site since I have like six other fanfic of ouran and kuro on Wattpad so I thought why not put a few on this site soooo yeaa anyways, Enjoy!**

(Third POV)

Two look alike girls were headed up to music room three everyone was wondering who they were. They weren't wearing the uniform so they must not go to Ouran or maybe they were commoners like Haruhi. They were both gorgeous with mid-thigh length silky black hair and the most dazzling blue eye ever, they held iciness no one could catch unless you were really close to them, those eyes could easily bring any guys to their knee's and make girls blush if eye contact was made. That they never knew why to they, thought it was just the stupid girly girls at the school, but it seems its all girls ever teachers. These girl approached the huge double door with such ease it wasn't believable. You could only tell them apart by the parting of their bang which was only slightly different. They gently but strongly pushed them open and ignored the blinding lights and flower petal that settled in their hair since they love flower petals. They walked over with the host boys staring at them and sit gently on one of the sofa's ignoring the ignorance of the host.

"My, What do we have here? New princess' I presume" A blonde waltzed over to the sofa while the two ignored them looking as if they were having a mental conversation.

"Your were told not to call us princess' baka well Kaitlyn said that anyway but it implies to the both of us" Tamaki stared confused as the two spoke together. "Don't tell us you forgot about you entertainment for the club already"

"Oh! Right but I only asked one princess but i'm seeing double" The two sighed as Kyoya walked over.

"Tamaki, These two are the Sayuki twins, only Kaitlyn was here yesterday, that is why you haven't met Kathrine yet" The two smiled at the boy, who they've know there whole life, in thanks.

"This is Kathrine, my younger twin sister" Kaitlyn smiled at her sister as she stood up and bowed politely.

"Pleasure to meet you" She smiled sweetly and the two sat back down on the sofa leaning on each other. "Please call me Kat"

"Your both such beautiful princess'. Your beauty can't even compare to the beauty of a rose" Everyone but Tamaki could see the annoyance in their icy eyes as they stared at the host king in disgust.

"You really wanna get hurt don't you" The one with her bangs to the left and going right to the center of her forehead.

"Because if you dont stop calling us princess' you will be in the hospital" The other girl said who hair was parted to the left and also stopping at the center of her forehead.

"Girls must you be so mean" Kyoya spoke up finally, walking calmly to the twin girls with a not-so-hidden smirk on his lips.

"We told him to stop Kyo and you should know how much we dislike being call princess' since we are not one in the least bit of ways. Princess' are much more pretty and dress way better in big poofy dresses and were tons of makeup. So therefore we are far from princess" The two said together as the host stared at them as if they bother grew second heads.

"Very interesting notion ladies" Kyoya smirked. "But I think your better than princess"

"Yes well its how we see it. We are nothing close to a princess we are way far from one if you ask us personally" Said the one with her hair to the left. "So where is your piano?"

"Right through that curtain ladies" Kyoya pointed and the two nodded going over and pulling away to reveal the beautiful shiny black piano. They both sat on the bench ignoring the host staring at them began playing and singing together.

**~Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler **

**Think the clouds are clogging up my brain  
Like the weather drain same as the tears on my fa-a-a-ace  
And I'm stuck up in this storm, eye  
I guess I'll be alright, oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh, Oh, uh oh, uh oh,  
Then it hits me like, Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh No, uh oh, uh oh,  
And you're that wind that swept me off my feet  
Got me flyin' till I'm cryin' and I'm down on my knees  
That's what Dorthy was afraid of  
The sneaky tornado, Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh Oh, uh oh, uh oh,  
There's no place like  
Home, Ho-woam**

Both:  
I'm boarding up the windows  
Lockin' up my heart  
It's like everytime the wind blows  
I feel it tearin' us apart  
Everytime he smiles, I  
Let him in again  
Everything is fine when  
You're standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the rain  
Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the rain  
Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane

Kathrine:  
I'm floppin' on my bed like a flyin' squirrel  
Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world  
Yeah, It's twistin' up my insides  
Can't hide it on the outside, OH, uh oh, uh oh, Oh Oh, uh oh, uh oh,  
Then it hits me like, Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh no  
And that's when you hold me, you hold me  
You tell me that ya know me  
I'll never be lonely  
Say we made it through the storm now  
But I'm still on the look out, Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh Oh, uh oh, uh oh,  
The airs gettin' cold, Cold

Both:  
I'm boarding up the windows  
Lockin' up my heart

It's like everytime the wind blows  
I feel it tearin' us apart  
Everytime he smiles, I  
Let him in again

Everything is fine when  
You're standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the rain  
Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the rain  
Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane

Kaitlyn:  
He pickes me up, Like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine, like  
I'm In the eye of the hurricane  
He pickes me up, Like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine, like  
I'm In the eye of the hurricane  
But I'm floatin' floatin'  
And I don't know when, know when  
I'm gonna drop  
He's got the way  
He's got the way

Both:  
I'm boarding up the windows  
Lockin' up my heart  
It's like everytime the wind blows  
I feel it tearin' us apart  
Everytime he smiles, I  
Let him in again  
Everything is fine when  
You're standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the rain  
Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the rain  
Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
He pickes me up, Like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine, like  
I'm In the eye of the hurricane  
Yeah, He pickes me up, Like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine, like  
I'm In the eye of the hurricane  
Oooo, Oo, Oooo  
Oooo, Oo, Oooo

The two sisters smiled as all the hosts except Kyoya stared in awe. They walked back over to their previous spot on the sofa and sat down giggling.

"Sooo when do we start" The giggled to each other as the host continued to stare.

"Tomorrow afternoon if it's not a problem" Kyoya said now typing on his laptop. The two nodded now totally serious. "Since today is over with anyway and we are not having club today"

"Alright, till tomorrow then" The two turned to the door freezing as a shatter sounded ignoring the hosts.

"We've come for you, there is no escape now" Said an all to familiar voice and foot steps were heard but the two never moved once.

"Nice seeing you Yuki" The two turned around with their hands clasped behind their backs as the hosts stared at the new man who had come in through the window along with a bunch of other men with weapons.

"And you as well. Ready to go"

"Why would we want to do a thing like that" Asked the one on the right.

"Why risk you hurting us" Said the other.

"Why going with you knowing what your planning" The two watched the mans expression go from calm and cocky to angry and annoyed.

"You two were always little whore bags"

"Whore bags? Wow we are so insulted" They said with much sarcasm making the man even more angry.

"Get them" The men with weapons charged at them attempting to capture them but in seconds they were all on the floor.

"Nice try"

"Fine i'll just get you myself" He ran at the two, them not moving or flinching just blinking as he continued to run at them. The twin girls suddenly had weapons in their hands prepared to shoot the man. He froze.

"You might want to leave" One said cocking her weapon.

"Or you will die" Said the other copying her twin.

"O-okay lets think rationally here" The man got really nervous glancing at the weapons pointed at him.

"Think rationally why would we do that" They tilted their head to the side as the one on the left spoke.

"You should have thought 'rationally' before kidnapping us" The one on the right spoke as the both pushed a button on their necklaces.

"Freeze" said a police force as they came in the door.

"We knew you would attempt something again soon, but we came prepared" The two smirked as the man was cuffed. The two sighed as the man was drug out of the room. The hugged each other tightly, letting and keeping their heads down causing their hair to fall in their faces, hiding them from everyone's sight. With shaky voices the two muttered "See you tomorrow" before leaving or so they thought.

"Mori bring them back" Tamaki said with all seriousness as everyone stared where the girls were just standing. He nodded and ran out the door soon returning with the girls over his shoulders not moving. "Are they okay"

"Probably not senpia" Haruhi walked over as Mori set the two girls on a sofa, honey following him, them still not looking up.

"Are you ladies okay?" Asked Tamaki also walking over only getting a stiff nod as a response.

"Tamaki, They will not answer" Kyoya said walking over to the two girls.

"Why not?!" Tamaki whined to Kyoya.

"Because they barely know you. Girls follow me I need to talk to you about your performance tomorrow" The two stood up not once looking up and followed Kyoya in to the back room. "Are you going to look at me"

"No" One whispered.

"girls" He growled causing them to flinch and his expression to soften. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around both of them. "Shh calm down"

"W-we are sorry you have to see us like this"

"You have a reason to be like this so quit apologizing" Kyoya whispered pulling away from the hug and lifted the two girls chins seeing the tears streaming down their faces "it's okay to cry"

"No it's not it makes us look weak and vulnerable" They said together weakly.

"After a situation like seeing your former kidnapper i'm pretty sure it's okay to cry" Kyoya chuckled causing the girls to crack small smiles. "Now cheer up he isn't out there anymore, so no more tears over that subject"

"Alright let us clean up and we will come out" Kyoya nodded smiling at the two before going stone faced and walking out to where the hosts were.

"Kyoya who was that man and why did those princess' have weapons?" Tamaki asked fearfully.

"For one, they said not to call them princess' two that guy was their former kidnapper, and three their family owns a weapon company and they knew that guy would try to take them again" Kyoya said calmly.

"Call us princess' one more fucking time dude and we will make sure you never. Say it. Again" Came two furious voices.

"u-um o-o-okay" Tamaki squeaked fearing for his life.

"Thanks, Kyoya we are going to the range, let us know how the police force likes the new weapons" the two flicked their hair out of their faces and nodded to Kyoya.

"Of course Kaitlyn, Kathrine, Ill let you know, have a nice day ladies"

"Whatever Kyo see ya" The two walked to an open window smirking as the hosts watched them. With a wave they jumped out of the window scaring all the hosts except Kyoya, Honey and Mori.

"Are they crazy?!" The four shouted dashing to the window seeing them on the ground

"Nope, they know what they are doing they have mastered all martial arts" Honey said as him and Mori gathered their stuff and heading home.

"O-oh" Was all they said before everyone started gathering their stuff and going home for the next day.


End file.
